Fire retardant materials are resistant to burning and combustion. Some fire retardant materials can be used to make fire retardant fabrics for use in making clothing. Such clothing can be used by welders, race car drivers, military personnel, fire fighters and others which may be exposed to fires and incendiary conditions.
Some fire retardant fabrics can be made from cellulosic fibers which can be treated with chemicals to acquire appropriate fire retardant properties. Organic phosphorus compounds can be used for such chemical treatment. However, chemical treatment typically reduces the physical and aesthetic properties of the fabric and can increase the weight of the fabric by about 35 percent. In addition, such chemical treatment can reduce the tensile strength, tear strength, burst strength and abrasion resistance of the fabric. Furthermore, laundering of some fire retardant fabrics can result in a deterioration of physical properties and aesthetics thereof. Moreover, chemically treated fire retardant fabrics can be rough and stiff and therefore uncomfortable to wear.